


I swear i'll always love you (A promise filled with dynamite and ash)

by lolabirdlolie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Wilbur Soot, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Canon-Typical Violence, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghosts, Guys... alivebur isnt a good guy., Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insane Wilbur Soot, Kid Wilbur Soot, Other, PLATONIC ONLY - Freeform, POV TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Protective Wilbur Soot, Resentment, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Resurrection, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not a Ghost, Yes I know lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolabirdlolie/pseuds/lolabirdlolie
Summary: Tommy didn't want to admit, in between the reassuring hushes, that he was shaking for another reason then excitement
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 212





	I swear i'll always love you (A promise filled with dynamite and ash)

**Author's Note:**

> :)

"Tommy...?"

He froze, the familiar silky voice still freshly burned in his mind

This cant be real

"Tommy."

  
_But it is_

"W-wilbur?" The boy choked out, turning around to see a familiar voice looking back at him. His brother's brown coat still worn on him ~~_(dark crimson displayed proudly on it's chest)_~~ , Tommy always loved that coat, it's fabric was thick and warm, perfect with how they lived far up in the snowy lands. A small maroon beanie on the older mans head, slightly tilted to see a bit more of the mans hair.

"Tommy.." Wilbur said, his voice full of affection, "Tommy come say hi to your brother" He said holding out his arms wide.

Tommy ran to his older brother, un-spilled tears in his eyes as he practically pounced the man with a rib crushing hug.

Wilbur gasped out a laugh as he returned the hug in full force.

"How- fuck wait.. How are you alive?" Tommy laughed with a wide shaky smile reaching his ears.

Wilbur looked down at his younger brother, reaching to pat his head, Tommy forced back a small flinch as his brother ruffled the blondes now unruly hair. 

Wilbur didn't respond to his question, only bringing him farther into the sickly sweet smelling coat. ~~_(he could still smell the blood and ash)_~~. soft whispers of praises were heard as Wilbur ran his fingers through Tommy's hair, affectionate eyes staring down at the blonde.

Tommy didn't want to admit, in between the reassuring hushes, that he was scared.

Scared of his older brother

Of course he wasnt always this way, afraid of his brother _(s?)_. 

But at some point that changed

Maybe it was when they where banished. The second Wilbur asked him to be the villains, most likely ~~_(Maybe it was a little after Lmanberg was created)_~~

Despite all of Tommy's shouts of resentment toward the gullible ghostbur, He had never hated ghostbur. 

Ghostbur reminded the young boy of simpler times, Times of when Wilbur would take care of him when Techno and Phil were out on their adventures, leaving the two alone to bake cookies. Though rather butched. Ghostbur reminded him of a brother long gone, A brother that would sing songs on the river side, the flowers had just started to wither, and small beads of white glowing in the night sky

Alivebur did not remind him of any of those things.

Wilbur had reminded him of war and conflict, recently fallen ash that ruined the land. He reminded him of a brother that forced children into war. A brother that had fallen under his own citizenship ~~_(too rot as he prepared the dynamite)_~~. Wilbur reminded him of somebody who would hurt, and ignore the young boys please of Please wilby-wilbur i'll try harder next time PLEASEDONTHURTME-

Tommy did not want alivebur back.

Yet here he was.

Affectionate as ever.

_But he knew_

  
_He had to forgive his brother_

  
Because that's the only real family he has left 

~~_(The rest left him to die)_ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because i was like.. imagine hahahha while watching yuri on ice


End file.
